When a saturated, loose sandy or silty soil undergoes a dynamic stress, such as during an earthquake, it loses strength and stiffness while the pore water pressure in the ground increases, and can behave as a liquid. This phenomenon is called soil liquefaction.
Effects of soil liquefaction can cause lateral spreading of the foundation soil and/or significant damage to structures such as buildings, industrial structures, roads or bridges.
Some techniques are known to mitigate the damaging effects of soil liquefaction. They include:                soil compaction which result in the densification of soil and enable load structure to withstand soil liquefaction;        Installing vertical draining elements in the ground to prevent the pore water pressure to rise and therefore limit the risk of liquefaction;                    Installing vertical inclusions (columns, panel) in the ground made of material with a higher shear strength (stone, grout, concrete, soil mixed with a binder for instance which can resist the shear stresses generated during an earthquake                        